Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Incredibles 2
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Incredibles 2 is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Disney/Pixar crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle join The Incredibles. Plot Three months following Syndrome's defeat, the Parr family – Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet and Jack-Jack – continue operating under their superhero identity, the Incredibles. When their attempt to stop the Underminer from robbing Metroville Bank fails, the authorities become concerned over the level of damage caused by the incident. Rick Dicker informs the Parr family that his department's "Super Relocation" program is being shut down, forcing Supers across the world to permanently adhere to their secret identities; the last assistance he can offer is to put the family up in a motel for two weeks. Soon thereafter, Bob and Helen, along with family friend Lucius Best – the superhero Frozone – are contacted by Winston Deavor, a superhero fan, telecommunications tycoon, and owner of DEVTECH. Winston and his sister Evelyn Deavor, the genius inventor behind DEVTECH technology, propose a publicity stunt to regain the public's support and trust in Supers. Helen is selected to be the first to undertake the stunt by openly fighting crime in New Urbem, under her old identity Elastigirl, as she is the least destructive of the three. As part of the plan, Winston provides the family with a new home and Bob offers to take care of the kids while Helen is away on her mission. Bob struggles at first but gradually settles into the role of a stay-at-home parent. He is delighted at the discovery that Jack-Jack has various super powers, but has a hard time trying to manage the baby's abilities. Seeking help, Bob takes Jack-Jack to Edna Mode, a family friend and famous superhero-costume designer. Edna initially refuses Bob's request to watch Jack-Jack, but relents after seeing Jack-Jack's powers. Meanwhile on her mission, Helen confronts the Screenslaver – a mysterious villain who hijacks screens in order to project hypnotic images that can brainwash people, though the effects wear off if the screens are disabled. After foiling attacks by the Screenslaver on a high-speed train and an ambassador, Helen tracks down and manages to capture the villain with radio equipment provided by Evelyn, who is only a pizza delivery man and has no recollection of what he did; he is arrested and imprisoned at Helen's instruction. While attending a celebration of the Screenslaver's defeat at DEVTECH, Helen further investigates and realizes that the man was actually being controlled by hypno-screens within his goggles. Before Helen can alert anyone, Evelyn Deavor overpowers her and forces Screenslaver's goggles onto her. Evelyn reveals herself to be the mastermind behind the Screenslaver. Her hatred for supers stems from her father's murder several years ago, where instead of hiding and calling the police from intruders, her father attempted to call the supers, but was unable to reach them and was discovered and fatally shot by the intruders. Seeing Supers as a threat to humanity's independence, she sought to undermine her brother's mission and plans to use the superheroes to cause a catastrophe that makes it impossible for them to ever be legalized again, which will result in thousands of deaths. Evelyn uses Helen to lure Bob into a trap and sends other mind-controlled supers wearing the goggles to attempt to put the Parr children under her control. Lucius defends the children before the mind-controlled supers subdue and hypnotize him with the goggles. Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack are able to escape; with the help of the Incredibile, a high-tech car once owned by Bob, they flee the house and locate the Deavors' ship. On board, the mind-controlled Helen, Bob and Lucius recite a vindictive manifesto on air to paint themselves – and Supers in general – as a public threat before they are freed from Evelyn's control by the children when Jack-Jack inadvertently frees Helen and displays other powers. After Evelyn tries to leave with Winston and he discovers her plan, Winston frees the other guests on the ship from Evelyn's hypnosis by destroying the giant screen projecting hypnotic images. A battle ensues between the Supers, threatening to crash the ship into New Urbrem; all the mind-controlled Supers are freed from their hypnosis after the Parrs and Lucius destroy their goggles. However, Bob, Lucius and the kids manage to slow the ship down before it can destroy the city. Evelyn escapes in a getaway jet attached to the ship but is eventually stopped and captured by Helen. Following the incident, Evelyn is arrested; she indicates gratitude towards Helen for saving her from falling to her death for the plane, but still dislikes supers. Winston apologizes to Helen for being ignorant of Evelyn's plan, and Supers around the world regain full legal status. A while later after the Deavor affair, Tony Rydinger, a boy at school who Violet had a crush on, agrees to a date with her at a movie. He leaves for the theater with the Parrs and Jack-Jack. However, at the theater the Parrs witness a car of bank-robbers armed with machine guns driving down the street. They leave Tony at the theater and don their masks, ready to pursue the criminals. Trivia *Knockout, Dolphy, Puffer, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Belle, Flynn, Butch, Rocky, Captain, Harold the Helicopter, Whiff, Scruff, The Auto Train and Pony Team, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Babs Seed, Button Mash, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, Sunset Shimmer, Sunrise Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Human Mane 5, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Bob the Builder, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Wendy, Pilchard, Bird, Travis, Spud the Scarecrow, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sam, Dakota, Silent B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Staci, Sagwa Miao, Sheegwa Miao, Dongwa Miao, the Puzzle Place gang (Julie Woo, Kiki Flores, Ben Olafson, Leon MacNeal, Skye Nakaiye, and Jody Silver), Bertram, Mighty Mac, Fearless Freddie, Daisy, Jack, Alfie, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, BoCo, Derek, Molly, Neville, Hector, Hank, Flora, Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Barrington, Northumberland, Pugwash, Rebecca, Constance, Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 versions) guest star in this film. *Queen Chrysalis will work for Evelyn Deavor in this film. Scenes * Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Pixar Crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Superhero Films Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series